fliplinestudiosfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Your Pizzeria!
'Your Pizzeria! '''is the 7th game made by Jyappeul and the 1st Your Gameria! Reviews * Sneak Peek: The "Stations" and Your Pizzeria confirmed! [1] * Your Pizzeria has been Published! [2] Stations & Steps Dough Station 1. * Add Flour * Add Yeast * Add Water * Add Olive Oil * Add Sugar * Add Salt 2. * Mix all of the ingredients 3. * Let the Dough rise for 30 Minutes (0.9 Seconds) 4. * Get the Dough out of the Bowl * Roll the Dough Sauce Station 1. * Add Tomatoes * Add Garlic * Crush it * Add Seasoning * Turn on the Mixer 2. * Pour the Sauce into the Jar Cheese Station 1. * Add Asiago Cheese * Add Aged Gouda * Add Marble/Colby Jack Cheese * Add Pepperjack Cheese * Add Swiss Cheese * Add American Cheese 2. * Pour all of the Cheese types into the Cheese Shredder * Turn on the Cheese Shredder * Take out the Shredded Cheese Build Station 1. * Pour the Sauce on the Dough * Pour the Cheese on the Dough 2. * Choose between up to 8 toppings: # Onions # Olives # Corn # Pineapple # Anchovies # Pepperoni # Mushrooms # Basil * Then Press the topping you chose to clone it * And move it to the place you want it to be * After you are done, Press the Orange Button to bake the Pizza. ''Enjoy! Ingredients and Tools Dough → Traditional Crust Bowl → Bowl Flour → Flour Yeast → Yeast Water → Water Olive Oil → Olive Oil Sugar → Sugar Salt → Salt Spoon → Spoon Rolling Pin → Rolling Pin Sauce → Marinara Sauce Mixer → Mixer Tomatoes → Tomatoes Garlic → Garlic Seasoning → Italian Seasoning Jar → X Cheese → Papa's Cheese Blend Bowl → Bowl Asiago Cheese → Asiago Cheese Aged Gouda → Aged Gouda Marble/Colby Jack Cheese → Colby Jack Cheese Pepperjack Cheese → Pepperjack Cheese Swiss Cheese → Swiss Cheese American Cheese → American Cheese Cheese Shredder → Cheese Shredder ~ Onions → Onions Olives → Olives Pineapple → Pineapple Corn → Corn Anchovies → Anchovies Pepperoni → Pepperoni Mushrooms → Mushrooms Basil → Basil Baking Button → X Baking Machine → X Trivia * The Egg in the Dough Station isn't getting used, but it's theres Just like the Recipe, But the recipe appears in all stations except for the last one which is the Build Station. * A lot of textures are used for other things: # The Egg (Base) is a watermelon # The prooved dough is donut dough # The mixer is the blender from Papa's Freezeria # Only 2 topping from the build station uses their one textures (Onions and Olives) # Pineapple → Pineapple Relish # Corn → Pine Nuts # Anchovies → Sauerkraut # Pepperoni → Boston Beanies # Mushrooms → White Rice # And Basil → Diced Green Chiles # The Baking Button is the Baking Booster button from Papa's Scooperia Play: ��https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/252240306/ Category:Games Category:Games by Jyappeul Category:Your Pizzeria! Category:Playable Games Category:Your Gamerias!